


Daddy's Little Girl

by Rioghna



Series: Daddy's Little Girl !verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Fluff, Fluffapalooza 2015, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Enchanted Forest, a scream echos through the Dark Castle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

 

Daddy's Girl

The scream tore through the Dark Castle and once again Rumplestiltskin turned towards the door, only to be stopped. He cursed in every language he knew from every world and realm and then started over again, backwards. He knew all the reasons, really he did. But it wasn't making it any easier. Why exactly had he thought it was a good idea to ask them anyway?

"Rumplestiltskin, why don't you sit down, have a drink or something?" Prince Charming said for approximately the fiftieth time. And for the fiftieth time he resisted turning the man into something squishy. It was easy for him to say, Charming had gotten to be in the room, but right now anything could be happening and he... the most powerful sorcerer in the realm was relegated to the sitting room. Anything could be happening in there.

"He's right you know," Jefferson chimed in from where he was lounging in the chair by the fire, a drinks glass in one hand.

"Hatter," he growled low, the threat obvious. "Why in all the worlds you decided you had to..."

"Because someone has to prevent you from doing something that you might regret later?" the man said, insolent as always.

"How do you know I would regret it?" he responded and returned to his pacing. He was regretting it all, well, almost all of it. What had ever possessed him to go to Charming and his wife with this, he didn't know. Not that he had much choice. One of the downsides of being the Dark One, people were...reluctant to deal with him. But he needed someone, or rather Belle did. After all, someone had to help Belle deliver this child, their child. But a dwarf for the sake of all the Gods? Still, he had delivered Snow and Charming's daughter safely. But the only way they had gotten him to agree to come at all was on the condition that the expectant father be kept out of the room for the proceedings. The dwarf had been very clear that he was not going to be trying to deliver a child with the threat of the Dark One turning himself into something unnatural hanging over him. He and Belle had agreed that the birth would have to be accomplished without magic. That had been hard enough, but as the child had already shown signs of having her own magic, it was best not to even try. Still this waiting was killing him, a difficult proposition considering he was immortal.

Charming looked at Jefferson significantly. Right now both men were praying for something, anything to take Rumplestiltskin's mind off of what was happening next door. Actually at this exact moment Charming would even be glad to see the Evil Queen appear, at least it would give him someone to take his frustrations out on that wasn't either of the two men in the room waiting with him.

Another scream of pain had Rumple almost teleporting from the room, but Charming, with more bravery than sense, grabbed him by the arm, praying the whole time that he survived the experience. "She will be fine. Women have been doing this..."

"Women die bringing children into the world," he snapped back. There it was, the fear of every expectant father, the worry that something would go wrong, that Belle would die, or the baby, or both.

"Belle is strong, and Doc said there was nothing wrong," Charming said calmly. "This is all perfectly normal. You said yourself that there was nothing wrong with either of them." The words seemed to have the desired effect, but Rumplestiltskin looked down at the hand still resting on his silk clad arm. The Prince jerked back and cursed that he had gotten the duty of sitting with the expectant father. Right now he would rather be anywhere else.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Snow White appeared. The Princess looked a little tired, and not a little bit frazzled. "Rumplestiltskin..." she said but before she could get beyond that, he was through the door and into the bedroom.

The dwarf, Doc, squeaked once and then backed away from the bed as quickly as he could.

"Belle," the imp said.

"Rumple," she said from where she was laying back against the pillows on their big bed. "I'm fine, really I am. Come and meet your daughter."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He moved to the bed faster than anyone would have thought possible. Nestled in the blankets was a small bundle, still hidden from his view.

"I'll just go and get some...clean her..." The dwarf started, but Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and the messy sheets disappeared, along with all the detritus. On that note, the dwarf made himself scarce. After all, he'd done his part.

Belle was now clean and wrapped in a silken gown, suddenly as clean as if she had just bathed. It was better that way. He didn't want to see or think about what his lovely Belle had been through, if he did, he'd probably never touch her again for fear. "Rumple," she said with an indulgent smile. There was a soft giggle from the blanket and he approached almost cautiously. The first thing he saw was the bright blue eyes, so very like Belle's. He held out a hand and the little fist latched on to his finger.

"She has her mother's eyes," he said almost reverently. Already he was completely in love with this little bundle that his True Love had brought into the world.

"And her papa's scales," Belle said lovingly. It was true, the little creature held firmly in her mother's grip was not perhaps the most... normal looking of children. She had barely visible little golden scales, not her father's green, but pure gold, and tiny little claws.

For a moment, Rumplestiltskin felt it, fear. His daughter, the most perfect creature in the world, carried his impish appearance. He'd never wanted that for her. He wondered if she would hate him as she grew, would she be called a monster? No, no one could ever call her that, not and live anyway. But would Belle regret it, that their child wasn't normal, didn't look like all the other children?

"Belle, are you..." he started, only to realise he didn't know how to say it. "I'm sorry, I never wanted..."

"Never wanted what Rumple?" she asked, and he saw the woman that loved him, that saw the man behind the monster. Of course, she couldn't see what others would.

"I hoped that she would look more like you than me," he said finally, trying to hold off the dread, the guilt.

"She is the most beautiful child in the world," Belle said. "And she has parents who love her. If others cannot accept her, then they aren't worth her time or ours."

"She is beautiful," he said and his heart melted at the sight of his beautiful wife and their lovely daughter, nestled together. Belle took his other hand and pulled him up, and he settled down on the bed next to her, their daughter between them. Looking over at the door, they saw Charming, Snow White, and Jefferson peering into the room, curious heads waiting for...something.

"Well, you might as well come in," he said. His daughter had gone from clinging to his one finger to trying to put it in her mouth and he couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, come and meet Rumplestiltskin's little Girl," Belle said tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story was all spawned when the line popped into my head "She has her mother's eyes."
> 
> "and her Father's scales." 
> 
> I've actually had it sitting around in a notebook not being ready to write it until today. Please read, review, and all those other things. This all came out at a shot, and well...it's unbetaed (at least til my sister gets it) all mistakes are mind. Happy Fluffapalooza.
> 
> Now with Banner by EmilieBrown, much thanks.


End file.
